This invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing technology, and in particular to an effective technology that is applicable to improving temperature-cycling characteristics.
In recent years, higher densities of mounting have been accompanied by a requirement for more compact and thinner semiconductor products. As a technology in response to this requirement, Patent Official Gazette 11-74440 discloses a resin-molded type semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing it in which the tub on which the semiconductor chip is mounted is elevation processed (processed to elevate the tub).
In the semiconductor device described in Patent Official Gazette 11-74440, the leads are located at the periphery of the back surface (semiconductor device mounting surface) of a molded section, the tub is set higher than the leads by bending the suspension leads, and molding resin is provided on the back surface of the tub. Accordingly, the tub is embedded in molding resin, thus achieving high degrees of reliability and thinness.